


if i told you that i loved you, would you give me some honey?

by stardust (lightofthestars)



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Ambiguous Time Period/Setting, Blindfolds, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, hhhhi there i'm gay and so are these dorks, i love them so much it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofthestars/pseuds/stardust
Summary: Mary's a tease.





	if i told you that i loved you, would you give me some honey?

Her fingers are already slipping underneath Mary’s shirt when Mary starts to pull away from the kiss.

Confused, Sonya pauses, looking at her with concern. When Mary finally looks back to meet her eyes, though, her gaze is shy, but also hopeful. “Sonyushka,” she begins, softly.

“Yes?”

“I… I was wondering if you’d like to… try something new today, perhaps.” And now Mary’s cheeks are flushed, and Sonya is curious.

“Uh, sure… What is it, Masha?”

Mary blushes even darker than before. It seems to take a bit of effort for her to get the words out of her mouth, but finally, she manages to say, “Well, uh… I kind of wanted to — Um. I would, i-if you were okay with it, love to… tie you up.” The last words are so quiet Sonya strains to hear, but once she does she immediately turns bright red.

“Oh! Um.” Sonya’s mind goes blank, for a long moment. “Oh.”

Mary waits apprehensively for her response. “I-It’s okay if you don’t think you’ll like that! It was just a thought… Forget I said anything.”

That spurs Sonya back into motion. “N-no! I’m just… surprised, is all. Um. I think I’d like to try that very much, actually,” she confesses with a nervous laugh.

Mary brightens, smiling softly, and Sonya feels such a stir of affection that she can’t help but lean forward to press a kiss to the tip of Mary’s nose. Giggling, Mary leans into the touch, before getting up from their bed, motioning for Sonya to wait.

It’s at the sight of Mary returning to the room with several lengths of rope and pieces of cloth in her arms that it suddenly hits Sonya what’s about to become a reality. A wave of inexplicable embarrassment washes over her, and her cheeks darken fiercely. Mary can’t help but laugh gently at the look on her face. “It’s… okay. Um. I promise I’ll try my best to make it enjoyable for you, and— and we can stop whenever you want!”

“I believe you. I just… can’t believe this is happening,” she replies sheepishly.

Mary smiles at that, as she takes some rope and begins to loop them around Sonya’s offered arms. “Me neither, actually. Thank you for indulging me.”

“Oh, trust me. My motives are not entirely unselfish, Masha.” Sonya smirks as Mary finishes tying her wrists to the slats of the headboard. “I’m very, _very_ interested in seeing how this goes.”

Her smug expression doesn’t last long, though, as once Mary is done with her task she looks Sonya straight in the eye and kisses her full on the mouth. And Sonya is unused to this sensation, of being unable run her hands through Mary’s hair, of being unable to trail her fingers along her cheekbone. When Mary pulls back, the sudden lack of pressure on her lips and in her mouth leaves her so wanting, and there’s nothing she can do about it, no way to pull Mary back towards her. And suddenly, Sonya begins to realize what, exactly, she’s given Mary free reign to do.

“Oh, dear.”

Mary laughs out loud at this, throwing her head back. Her entire demeanor seems to have shifted, into something rather unfamiliar to Sonya and heady in its keen edge of intensity. “Oh, you’re so cute, my Sonyushka. We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”

Sonya lets out an indignant huff, her face turning red. It’s rare that she sees Mary quite so _gleeful,_ when they’re being intimate. But Sonya can’t deny that she is finding this side of Mary incredibly... attractive.

It starts to become intoxicating, the way Mary toys with her, with soft touches and lingering kisses as she begins to grow more confident in dancing on the edge of what’s bearable while Sonya lies helpless. It’s an almost painful sort of pleasure, to always be so close but not quite there, but it’s also strangely _arousing,_ nonetheless.

She’s surprised when Mary sits back and reaches over to their side table for something. “Can I use this?”

She’s holding up a silk scarf, of all things. “To uh…” She gestures vaguely at Sonya’s face, and Sonya thinks she has an inkling of where Mary is going with this, but she’s not quite sure. “Eyes,” Mary adds lamely, and _now_ Sonya certainly understands.

“Uh.” Once again, Sonya finds herself at a loss for a moment, but then her curiosity and trust in Mary win out. “Um, yes. Go ahead.”

“Thank you,” Mary says, eyes full of wondrous gratitude. It makes Sonya feel very warm.

“You’re full of surprises today, Masha,” she comments, still rather impressed by Mary’s forwardness.

“Ah, well… I do try to be interesting, my dear.” Mary grins as she gently guides the scarf over her face and ties it in place.

It brings a new level to Sonya’s experience, to have her vision go dark and muffled. She finds that she’s focusing instead on the sound of Mary’s breath, the smell of her perfume, the… disappointing lack of her touch. “I could never find you boring, love,” she says. “But I must admit, I am quite… enjoying this side of you.” Despite everything, the admission still brings a blush to her cheeks.

“Oh?” And her amused tone tells Sonya all she needs to know, despite not being able to see Mary’s face. “Then I suppose I must continue to do my best.”

Then Mary presses her lips to hers again, fingers tracing along Sonya’s jaw, and Sonya sighs into the much-needed moment of relief. It’s wonderful, but sadly, very brief.

The scratchy twine digs into Sonya’s wrists, and the cloth newly-wrapped around her eyes is stifling against her face, but she’s discovering that it’s not entirely unpleasant at all. Nor is the incredible heightened sensation of Mary’s fingers skipping over her bare arms, her chest, her waist, though it is so light and teasing that Sonya aches for more. And if Sonya thought it was difficult to keep from begging for release before, it is nothing compared to what she is feeling now, and she can only keep quiet for so long.

“Mashenka,” she whimpers, finally. “Please…”

She can almost imagine the mischievous look on her face. “Oh, Sonyushka dear. Please, be patient… for me?”

And Sonya nods her head, jerkily, but she can’t stop herself from crying out when she suddenly feels burning lips pressing to her neck, their touch as intense as it is fleeting, and the pang in her chest only grows when Mary pulls away once more.

“There’s my good girl.” There’s a wicked grin in Mary’s voice, and Sonya feels an exhilarating rush at the sound, heat flooding into her core.

And so it continues, Mary pushing and pulling back, pressing kisses to her face and mouth and breasts and letting her hands wander before fading away, Sonya’s whines growing louder and more feverish with every passing minute. Mary is delightfully cruel with what she gives and what she doesn’t, and this is a game they’re both playing so, so well.

But then Mary’s fingers linger on the curve of Sonya’s hip for a moment too long, and that’s all it takes for Sonya to break.

“Mashunya,” she moans desperately, pulling against her restraints, feeling them scrape, searing, against her wrists. “I can’t— I need you. Right now.”

“Oh? What do you need me for? What do you need me to do?” Mary’s laughing reply is infuriating.

The ache building inside of her is almost unbearable at this point, and Sonya forces the words out in between gasping sobs. “Please, f- fuck me. Fuck me, Mashunya.”

She senses Mary’s pause, her hands stilling, and the following contemplative silence is agonizing. After what seems like an eternity to Sonya, in the darkness, she hears Mary’s voice again — sultry and smooth and terrifyingly sensual.

“As you wish, darling.”

And then she feels Mary’s fingers stroke her inner thigh, caress the soft skin, before finally pressing into her, finally giving Sonya what she needs. And she starts slow, too slow, fingers wet and slick already, and Sonya is losing her goddamned mind.

“Oh, fuck, Mash- ah! - Mashunya. I love you,” she chokes out, nails digging into her own palms, shoulders aching, forearms knocking against the headboard, as Mary thrusts into her with sharp strokes, gradually finds the rhythm. “Oh, I- I’m— Oh—”

“Come for me, Sonyushenka,” Mary mutters lowly, and a broken cry is dragged from Sonya’s throat as Mary crooks her fingers up and inside of her at just the right moment to make her come, back arched and her entire body shaking. She’s panting as the waves wash through her, aware of nothing else but _feeling._

Eventually she feels an urgent tugging at the cords around her wrists. They fall loose onto the sheets after several fumbling moments, and then she feels hands pressing against her face, pulling the silk down to around her neck, and her line of vision is filled with the sight of _Mary_ before she pulls Sonya into a deep, hungry kiss.

It is exquisite.

 

* * *

 

“Your turn,” Sonya growls, already moving her head down, trailing her lips down the plane of Mary’s stomach. After so long of being held back, of being unable to give, Sonya is extra enthusiastic to make up for it, kissing and sucking at the inside of Mary’s thighs with renewed vigour. And for poor Mary, the fire in the pit of her stomach already burning so intensely it’s almost painful, it doesn’t take long at all before she is coming undone around Sonya’s tongue, trembling, hands fisted tightly in Sonya’s hair.

 

* * *

 

“So, um, about tonight... How was that?” Mary is a little nervous, a little shy, and Sonya’s eyes go wide.

 _“How was that?”_ she repeats incredulously. “Mary, um. That was absolutely amazing. Oh my god, I love you.” She rolls over to press a kiss to Mary’s cheek, to emphasize her point.

Mary giggles, pulling Sonya closer into her side, pressing her face into her hair. “I’m glad,” she murmurs. “I love you, too.”

And they doze off, slowly, snug and secure in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just want content for something so much that you start creating your own :') More to come, soon.


End file.
